Darkwing Duck
Storyline Darkwing Duck tells the adventures of the titular superhero, aided by his sidekick and pilot Launchpad McQuack (from DuckTales). In his secret identity of Drake Mallard (a parody of Kent Allard, the alter ego of the Shadow), he lives in an unassuming suburban house with his adopted daughter Gosalyn, next door to the bafflingly dim-witted Muddlefoot family. Darkwing struggles to balance his egotistical craving for fame and attention against his desire to be a good father to Gosalyn and help do good in St. Canard. Most episodes put these two aspects of Darkwing's character in direct conflict, though Darkwing's better nature usually prevails. Also See Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used *BRAKE DRUM CLANG HIT *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 01 *H-B CRASH, CARTOON - SHORT JUNK CRASH *DESCENDING SLIDE WHISTLE WITH WOODEN CRACK *SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN AND SHORT BONK *GOOFY HOLLER (Heard once in "Darkwing Doubloon.") *H-B RAPID, WARBLE SLIDE WHISTLE UP AND DOWN *H-B BOING, CARTOON - RAPID GUITAR BOING *H-B HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - VOCAL HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "U.F. Foe.") *H-B HIT, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP AND BIG HIT *H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - WARBLY SLIDE WHISTLE SLIDE DOWN *H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 03 *H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH XYLO ZIP DOWN *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE STREAK ZIP IN *HORTA DOORBELL SOUND *R-B BOING, CARTOON - SMALL BOING 02 *TAZ SPIN *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 *Hollywoodedge, Pull Streatch High CRT049310 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Twin Beaks.") *Hollywoodedge, Tire Skids For Plane PE060901 *Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Viole PE1008302 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 *Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097801 or Hollywoodedge, Explosion Large Shar PE097901 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small Metal PE112101 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Star-Crossed Circuits.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, CUCKOO - ONE O'CLOCK *Sound Ideas, SHIP, HORN - BLAST, MARINE, BOAT 02 *Sound Ideas, SWIMMING, DIVE - DIVING SPLASH, WATER, POOL 01 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, DIESEL - PASSES BY, HORN BLASTS *Sound Ideas, TRAFFIC, CITY - HEAVY TRAFFIC, MANY HORNS: WEDDING OR RUSH HOUR *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, FACTORY - STEAM WHISTLE: TWO BLASTS, INDUSTRY 01 *Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 01 *Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) (Heard once in "Malice's Restaurant.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, POPS, HORN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RICOCHET TWANG 01 *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Comic Book Capers" and "Whiffle While You Work.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM HIT WITH TAKE / Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE *Sound Ideas, CATAPULT, CARTOON - CATAPULT FIRE *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - CLANGY METAL CRASH *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - HOWITZER EXPLOSION *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - HOWITZER SHELL IN AND EXPLODE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK (Heard once in "Beauty and the Beet.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK (High-pitched) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HIT AND VIBRATE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "The Beauty and the Beet.") *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HOYT'S POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - HARD TUBE RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - TUBE ARRIVE 02 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - ZIP AND PIE IN FACE SPLAT *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 08 *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOPS *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK (Heard once in "The Beauty and the Beet.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - RUBBING SQUEAKS *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, LONG *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - GLOPPY PAINT FIGHT SQUISH *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RESIN STRING STRETCH *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SWORD SWISH *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH 02 *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - LONG AIR BY *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "Double Darkwings.") *Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 01 *Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 02 *Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUD, SINGLE, RUN 03 *Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - LIGHT SPLASH, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, WATER, SPLASH - BIG SPLASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - LONG RICCO ZIP IN 01 *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC BURST *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ELECTRIC SPARK GAP, INTERMITTENT *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ELECTRIC SPARK GAP, CONSTANT *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACE TORPEDO *Sound Ideas, FIRE - BLAZING INFERNO *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (H-B) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (H-B) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - DISTANT THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - DISTANT THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG (Heard once in "The Beauty and the Beet.") *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - BROWN'S ZOOM BY *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SMALL BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METALLIC BOING 02 *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - SCREECHY SKID *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - SHORT RUBBER STRETCHING SQUEAK 03 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - SINGLE THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 02 (Heard once in "Water Way to Go.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 Image Gallery *Darkwing Duck/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:Good Shows Category:Shows That Use Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects